True Love's Kiss
by Hi No Hana
Summary: What happends when a certain miko dreams about the Ice Lord? Could a walk through the woods led to her true love's kiss? Sess- a lil OCC


Disclaimer -I don't own Inuyasha

_ It was a beautiful summer evening, just when the sun began to set. I just love to watch it when I'm in my mate's arms. I sighed and turned to face him. When I turned around he was already looking at me with a loving and passion filled smile, and a sparkle in his eyes. That's when he leaned down to kiss my lips so tenderly. When he kissed me, it sparked something that just made me feel like I was in the middle of a field of red and white tulips, my favorite flower._

"_I love you so much, my love" he whispered so sweet and softly._

"_I love you, too……….Sesshomaru."_

_*_end dream*

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????????" I screamed out when I jumped up from where I was sleeping. But in the process I knocked Shippo from where he was sleeping and woke up the entire camp. _ Oh great, Inuyasha…._

"Why the fuck are you screaming!!" He yelled back as loud as I did. I swear he doesn't have the word quiet or soft in his vocabulary!

"I'm going to take a walk. I think it will help clear my mind."

"With what exactly?"

"Sit boy! Can't I keep things to myself sometimes! Just like you do and you're fucking meetings with Kikyo!!!" Ooopps_! _ And on that note I ran away!

I kept running until I couldn't see, hear, or feel their auras. Kami, why do I keep dreaming about Sesshomaru!? It has been happening a lot lately, I don't even know why. It's starting to drive me nuts and the fact that he hates me is just making it worse.

"I'm falling in love with Sesshomaru, the Ice Lord of the West. And I cannot even tell him. He'd probably just end up hurting me too. Just like Inuyasha. Not to mention, he hates humans" *Sigh* *Cry*

(Little did Kagome know, she had a visitor. The Ice Lord himself!)

_Kagome you are so wrong, I love you so._

(Sesshomaru stepped out behind Kagome. But Kagome didn't realize because she was too busy crying.)

SESSHOMARU POV

I stepped out behind Kagome. I have been watching her for the past few weeks, because I intended on making her my mate. There's just that something about her that no one could ever live up to. My beast urged me to go over to Kagome and to take her into my arms, but I knew it was not the right time.

"How come every time I find someone to love, they either want nothing to do with me, or betray me in the worst way? WHY!? Why should I stay in this era? I'm not needed nor will I ever be needed." I couldn't take it anymore, I knelt down right behind her and pulled her to me and sat her in my lap. I just kept holding her, not caring about the world around us.

"I love you, too much to let you go on like this, not knowing my feelings. Not knowing that there is someone who wants you to stay. Stay in this era for me, to stay with me. I don't want you to stay, no, I need you to stay. Please Kagome." She then looked up at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"What? What did you just say Sesshomaru?"

"I said that I need you to stay and be with me."

"Why, why would you want me? I'm nothing but a filthy, weak, ugly wench." During the end she started sobbing so I pulled her closer.

"I NEED you because I've seen that you are on my mind so much." I pulled her back to look me in the eyes. " AND YOU'RE NOT A FILTHY, WEAK, UGLY WENCH! No you're a beautiful, smart, brave, loving, gorgeous, woman. Let no one tell you differently, do you understand me?" She then nodded and smiled. I smiled a genuine smile back, and that made her giggle.

I then wiped away her tears with my thumb. I slid my hand under her chin and took it between my index and thumb. I tipped her head up and closed the small space between us. The kiss was light, but hard, passionate, yet needy. I pulled her towards me even more until we had to break apart for needed air.

"I love you Kagome, please, will you stay and court me?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but….."

"Please, I've been having the same dream for the past.."

"Few weeks? Of us watching the sunset and enjoying each others embraces?"

"Uh, yeah. But how?"

"I have the same dream every night."

"Really?" She nodded. I started to seduce her, because my instincts have taken over a bit. So I started nibbling her ear and moving my way down to the spot on her neck where I would make her as mine.

"OH Sesshomaru!" She held onto me tightly and just held onto me. I could smell her arousal. "Sess."

I gathered her into my arms and stood up holding her bridal style. I formed my demon cloud and it lifted us up. I was taking Kagome back to the castle. To start her life with me, and to make her my intended and hopefully, in time, my mate.


End file.
